


I fell in love with your smile

by IndulgentNymph



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Everything would have failed without Ten, Jaehyun is a romantic loser but I mean this with the utmost respect, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun & Suh Youngho | Johnny Are Best Friends, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun is Whipped, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Mentioned Liu Yang Yang, Mentioned Wong Kun Hang | Hendery, Mentioned Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, Minor Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Non-Explicit Sex, This is just Jaehyun waxing poetry about Dejun, like johnten is hinted but its not stated outright, they're very much in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 01:54:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29502297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IndulgentNymph/pseuds/IndulgentNymph
Summary: It’s no secret that Jaehyun loves with everything that he has. He’s not sure if it comes from being born on Valentine’s day or not but that’s what a lot of people decide to be the answer. Of course, a hopeless romantic would be born on a holiday that’s dedicated to love.OrJaehyun is absolutely in love with his boyfriend, Dejun, and plans on proposing to him but Jaehyun sucks at hiding things.
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Xiao De Jun | Xiao Jun
Comments: 8
Kudos: 68
Collections: Challenge #5 - I heard a secret..





	I fell in love with your smile

Dejun is beautiful, Jaehyun thinks as he lays his boyfriend down on the bed. The younger boy grins up at Jaehyun, his teeth on display. Jaehyun moves a piece of hair off Dejun’s forehead before leaning in to kiss him again. It’s languid and full of want as Jaehyun uses the kiss to show Dejun just how much he loves him. Neither of them are in a rush they’re both enjoying the moment they have. Dejun’s hands are in Jaehyun’s hair threading it between his fingers. 

“I love you,” Jaehyun whispers as he moves to kiss down Dejun’s neck. The younger boy lets out a small laugh and Jaehyun grins against his skin. 

“I love you too, you big sap,” Dejun gasps as Jaehyun kisses his pulse point. 

Jaehyun’s hands grip at Dejun’s waist grounding himself. It’s no secret that Jaehyun loves with everything that he has. He’s not sure if it comes from being born on Valentine’s day or not but that’s what a lot of people decide to be the answer. Of course, a hopeless romantic would be born on a holiday that’s dedicated to love. Growing up Jaehyun believed so fiercely in true love and soulmates. Despite the actual concept of a soulmate not existing he was convinced he’d find his someday. His other half. Whether or not soulmates exist is debatable but the idea of Dejun being his isn’t. He’s known for a while that Dejun was the end all be all for him. 

He spends the rest of the night expressing this to Dejun through his body. Making sure his boyfriend knows he’s loved and will continue to be loved until the day Jaehyun dies. He kisses it into Dejun’s skin over and over again like a prayer. Their bodies move together as one arching up into one another. Dejun’s head rests against the pillow, his neck on display, alluring marks of crimson decorating the younger boy’s skin. Nails scrape into Jaehyun’s back as Dejun clutches onto him desperately. High keens bounce off the walls as they both topple over the edge. 

Jaehyun moves first to clean them both up. Dejun is already slipping into sleep as Jaehyun joins him under the covers. He wraps himself around his boyfriend and presses his lips into the nape of Dejun’s neck. His eyes slowly shut with the knowledge that very soon he’s going to ask Dejun to be with him forever. 

*** 

The night before neither of them bothered to mess with the curtains and now a giant beam of sunlight is cast upon their sleeping forms. It stirs Jaehyun awake first and he maneuvers out of Dejun’s grasp so he can shut them. He hesitates for a moment appreciating the sun illuminating Dejun’s skin before the time on the clock stops him dead in his tracks. He’s going to be late. Hastily, he slams the curtains shut and nearly trips on his way to their closet to pick out whatever clothes he sees first. He doesn’t have time to do anything other than getting dressed and use the bathroom. He pops a piece of gum in his mouth praying that it masks his morning breath enough. Jaehyun’s halfway out the door before realizing that Dejun will be confused when he wakes up, so he types up a vague enough text before jogging to his destination. 

He sees Johnny standing outside of the shop and his best friend eyes him up and down before laughing and going inside the building. Jaehyun pouts even though Johnny can no longer see him and follows suit. The sheer amount of jewelry in the store overwhelms Jaehyun. His eyes are wide and he begins to feel underprepared. 

“Dude.” Johnny snaps his fingers in-front of Jaehyun’s face. “You good?” 

“Honestly, I’m freaking out a little bit.” It’s a bad habit but Jaehyun can’t stop himself from chewing on his bottom lip. “What if he hates it?” 

“I have no doubt in my mind that he’ll say yes.” Johnny beams at him, “But in the case that he doesn’t like the specific ring you choose you can also exchange it for a new one.” 

“Hendery and Yangyang sent me a whole bunch of examples.” He fumbles to get his phone out of his pocket. “Apparently Dejun has a Pinterest account.” 

“I’m not surprised.” The taller shrugs. “It’s a good idea.” 

“Yeah, all his boards are private but thankfully they have access to them.” 

“Mr. Jung?” A woman appears from behind the curtain that separates the store and the employee area. 

“Yes?” 

“We’re ready for you now.” She leads them both to an office. “What did you have in mind?” 

He shows her all the examples on his phone and she pulls up images of her own on the computer. “I know for a fact that the metal has to be silver, but for the gem I don’t have a definite idea.” 

“This is what we have in stock that to some degree matches what you’ve shown me.” Her name is Opal and Jaehyun thinks it’s fitting for someone who works in a jewelry store. “Do you have the ring size of your partner?” 

Jaehyun falters. He has no idea what Dejun’s ring size is or how to figure it out without tipping the younger off. 

“You’re hopeless,” Johnny speaks up as he pulls out his phone. “I can’t believe you don’t know his ring size.” 

“What are you doing?” Jaehyun peers over his shoulder trying to read the messages that Johnny pulls up. 

“I’m sending Ten to your apartment. If anyone can get Dejun’s ring size without making him suspicious of you, it’ll be Ten.” Johnny looks back over at Opal. “We should have a ring size soon. Can we still proceed for now without it?” 

“It shouldn’t be too much of an issue.” She smiles. “Fair warning though, I can’t filter by size and that means you might pick a ring that we don’t have in that particular size.” 

Jaehyun nods and goes back to looking at all the rings she currently has pulled up, “I like that one.” He points at a ring with a purple gem in an oval cut. It’s simple and it screams Dejun. 

“I’ll go pull out one just so you can see it and we’ll worry about the sizing later.” She exits the room and Jaehyun can hear the heels of her shoes clacking against the hardwood as she walks down the hallway. 

*** 

  
  


Jaehyun’s nervous as he steps back into his apartment. He has no idea where to hide the ring and he’s terrible at keeping secrets from Dejun. Despite their best efforts, it’s clear the younger is suspicious of Ten’s arrival and questioning earlier, meaning the suspicion now lies on Jaehyun. Currently, the ring is in his coat pocket and Dejun is already by his side as he goes to hang it up. The outline of the ring box isn’t noticeable, but one wrong move and everything will be spoiled. 

“How was your day?” Dejun asks, leaning up to press a quick peck onto Jaehyun’s lips. He’s clearly trying to trip Jaehyun up into confessing the truth even if Dejun doesn’t know what the truth is. 

“It was good.” He tries to subtly move Dejun away from their coat rack. “I had lunch with Johnny.” 

“You left pretty early for just lunch.” Dejun moves into the kitchen, checking on the food he is cooking. 

“John had some shopping to do.” Throwing the blame elsewhere might not be smart in the long run, but he just needs Dejun to believe it long enough to forget about it. 

“That still doesn’t answer the question of why you guys left so early.” Why does his boyfriend have to be so inquisitorial? Now he knows why Hendery said it was difficult to surprise Dejun with things. He presses until the other person inevitably buckles and spills all of their secrets. 

“He didn’t want Ten to know what he was buying.” Jaehyun prays that this deflection works. 

“Is that why you guys sent Ten over here?” Dejun pushes. “He asked me so many weird questions.” 

“Odd.” Jaehyun really doesn’t know how to answer this one. “I think Johnny told him you needed help with fashion-related topics, but I’m not quite sure.”

“Interesting. The food’s ready, can you grab the plates?” 

After dinner, they end up watching a movie and Dejun falls asleep during the middle of it. Thankfully, Dejun is curled into the arm of the couch and Jaehyun slowly stands trying not to wake Dejun before going over to his coat. Even though Dejun is asleep, Jaehyun tries to nonchalantly stick his hand into the pocket and take the ring out. He still isn’t sure where to hide it, but he knows now is his only chance to figure it out. Johnny had suggested leaving it with him, but Jaehyun, although he trusts Johnny with his life, is too nervous to have the ring out of his sight. 

The main issue screaming at Jaehyun is that there is no place in the apartment that Dejun won’t go. He knows most people hide engagement rings in their sock drawers, but they share socks and most of their clothes end up in the same drawers regardless of sharing. Jaehyun does consider leaving it in his gym bag, but one, it’s kind of gross, and two, Dejun sometimes goes through it if he needs something or to make sure nothing needs to be washed. It’s not like Jaehyun has a lockbox or a desk drawer to lock it in. He did consider buying one of those lockboxes that looked like a book earlier, but Dejun would have noticed a new book on their shelves. 

All of a sudden a genius idea—well, genius is debatable— hits Jaehyun. He goes to their kitchen and grabs a plastic sandwich bag big enough to fit the ring box and seals it. Then he goes over to where they keep all of their shoes and finds his old pair of boots that he hasn’t bothered to get rid of. He drops the protected ring box into the right shoe and places them back where they were, all the way in the back. Dejun surely won’t think to look inside Jaehyun’s shoes. 

*** 

Jaehyun’s a go-with-the-flow kind of guy. Planning things isn’t really his style unless absolutely necessary, but this time it happens to fall into the latter category. He wants the proposal to go perfectly, and that means keeping everything under lock and key. There are several coded lists in his phone detailing everything he needs for his plan to go smoothly—and yes the code was a language Jaehyun invented in middle school. 

“Jaehyun?” Dejun’s voice rings through their apartment. 

Jaehyun pokes his head out of the bathroom with the toothbrush hanging from his mouth. “Yeah?” 

“You have a message from Johnny, but honestly it looks like he had a stroke while typing it.” Dejun turns the screen to show Jaehyun. 

Naturally, Jaehyun had spent several weeks in college teaching Johnny his made-up language for situations like this, “He probably sat on his phone again or something.” 

“Well, it’s structured like an actual message. It’s just odd.” 

“I’ll ask him.” Jaehyun takes the phone and walks back into the bathroom mostly because he needed to spit out the toothpaste but to also read the message and respond. “He says speech to text messed up.” 

“He needs a new phone then because I don’t think I’ve seen a phone mess up that badly before.” Dejun joins him in the bathroom to style his hair, “Hendery, Yangyang, and Yukhei are dragging me somewhere. I should be back in time for dinner.” 

Jaehyun sure hopes he’ll be back in time for dinner because he gave Dejun’s friends explicit directions to have him back at their apartment by then. Dejun leans over and kisses Jaehyun goodbye once he has washed away all the toothpaste. Once Jaehyun is sure Dejun is out of the apartment, he puts his plan in motion. 

Johnny and Ten show up an hour or so later to find Jaehyun tangled up in a streamer roll. Ten nearly falls to the ground from laughing so hard and Jaehyun just pouts at both of them. 

“A little help would be nice,” he whines. 

“Jae, it’s paper.” Johnny sighs as he walks over to the youngest before ripping the streamers. “How long were you stuck like this?”

“Too long,” Jaehyun mumbles back but there’s still enough on the roll to complete his decorations. 

“Aren’t streamers a little to “ _birthday party”_ and not quite “ _you’re being proposed to_?” Ten asks as soon as he calms down. 

Jaehyun pouts again. “What’s that supposed to mean? They’re pretty aren’t they?” 

“It’s fine, Jaehyun. Let’s finish hanging them.” Johnny leans down to whisper something to Ten, and the smaller male sighs before grabbing the streamers from Jaehyun. “Why don’t you finish setting up dinner and go get ready?”

They spend the rest of the evening setting everything up, making sure Jaehyun is prepared to ask the man he loves to marry him. Johnny and Ten rush out of the apartment when they receive a warning text from Yangyang. Jaehyun knows they told Dejun to dress up nicely under the guise of going to a fancy art exhibit and made sure to help guide his outfit that morning. Mostly because he didn’t want his boyfriend to be angry at him for being underdressed. 

“Jaehyun?” The apartment is dark as Dejun steps inside. 

The lights turn on to Jaehyun already down on one knee holding the ring out in front of him. His phone is hidden behind him with the app for controlling the lights still on the screen. Dejun is frozen in the middle of taking off his shoes as Jaehyun begins his speech. 

“Dejun, falling in love with you has been the best thing to ever happen to me. I remember when you stumbled into me in the hallway your freshman year of college, lost, and the smile you gave me when I pointed you in the right direction. I remember you giving me the same smile when Ten introduced us a couple of days later. It’s the same smile you gave me on our first date, every anniversary we shared, and the smile you’re giving me now. I hope it’s the same smile you’ll give me for the rest of our lives. So, Xiao Dejun, will you marry me?” 

Before Jaehyun can even process it, Dejun is tackling him to the floor. His cellphone is digging uncomfortably into his back and he has his arms wrapped around Dejun with his right hand still grasping the ring box. Dejun’s face is buried in his neck and Jaehyun can feel tears wetting his skin. He presses a soft kiss into Dejun’s hair with a smile on his face. 

“Of course I’ll marry you!” Dejun cries into the crook of his neck. “Is that what you were being so secretive about?” 

“What else would it be?” Jaehyun laughs. “You know I can’t hide things from you.”

“You were acting all strange, what was I supposed to think?” Dejun moves to kiss Jaehyun. Their kiss doesn’t last very long before Dejun is climbing off of him to get a closer look at the ring. “It’s beautiful.” 

Jaehyun places it onto Dejun’s finger and it fits perfectly. “I’m surprised Ten didn’t mess up your ring size.” 

“That’s why he asked me!” Dejun scoffs. “It was a good plan, sending Ten. I honestly didn’t even question that one.” 

“What did you question then?” 

“Oh, he asked me all sorts of odd things. Like if I preferred leopard or zebra print. If I thought denim on denim should be a crime. If I had a vendetta against the color blue. The list goes on.” 

Jaehyun bursts out laughing, “What did you say to those?” 

“First of all, who has a preferred animal print? Do I look like Cruella De Vil? And obviously no to the other two.” 

“I love you,” Jaehyun says, pulling Dejun closer to him. 

“I love you too.” And Dejun leans in to kiss him again. 

Their dinner is starting to get cold, but neither of them cares and they stay wrapped up in each other’s arm on the floor. Both of them are smiling like idiots, leaning forward to kiss each other after they catch their breath from the previous round. The ring glitters on Dejun’s finger and Jaehyun can’t help but stare at it. He longs for the day when they’ll have matching rings symbolizing their love, but for now, he’s content in knowing that day will come. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope everyone loves reading this just as much as I loved writing it!


End file.
